


Strange Love

by Rionaa



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Ruby Rose - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Ruby, Coffee Shops, F/F, Halsey is a music nerd, Ruby fucking Rose, Student!Halsey, forreal tho i was shipping these two before it was cool, such a hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halsey and Ruby Rose. Coffee shop AU. Read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [State_Of_Oblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/State_Of_Oblivion/gifts).



> So I promised my mum I would do homework today and instead I have written this and used an entire roll of sellotape wrapping presents. I am a responsible human.

Ashley sighed as she pushed open the door of her favourite coffee shop. It had been a long night and the day was promising to be just as difficult. She was taking a twenty minute coffee break from revising for her exams and she was stressing about her notes probably more than necessary. She was in her freshman year of college, studying music, hoping to make it. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that most people in the music industry got little or no return, but she was driven.

As she stepped over the threshold she was greeting with a burst of warm, coffee scented air. Almost instantly she felt her shoulders relax as she drew a deep breath.

She reached into her pocket for her wallet as she stepped up to the counter, her regular order already on her lips. She raised her head to place her order, expecting to see the wizened face and bushy eyebrows of the shop owner, then blinked in surprise as she was met with a pair of sparkling green eyes and a lazy grin.

"Hello, can I take your order?" The new barista was unbelievably cute, and their voice sounded like smooth velvet. To Ashley, it sounded like sex.

"Uh, uhm, yeah, ca-can I have a medium mocha frappé?" And your number, she added privately in her mind.

"Certainly, may I take your name please?"

Ashley stared at the new barista, trying to figure out if they were a girl or a boy.

"Miss?"

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry. It's um, Ashley."

"One medium mocha frappé for Ashley, coming right up. If you want to find a table I can bring it to you."

"Oh, no it's fine, I dont want to be a bother..."

"I'm on my break in a minute, besides there's no other customers."

"Oh. Okay, thank you then." Ashley offered the barista a smile and headed over to the table for two beside the window. 

A few moments later, the cute barista was sliding into the chair opposite her, passing her a steaming cup and a blueberry muffin.

"I, uh, I didn't order this..." Ashley murmured, inspecting the muffin carefully.

"No but you looked like you needed it. Don't worry, you don't have to pay for it. Its a reject, deformed or something, they're free to employees, but there's nothing wrong with it."

"Thanks!" Ashley raised her eyebrows in surprise before taking a small bit from the top of the muffin. "Mmm..." She smiled as she tasted the berry explosion in her mouth.

The cute barista chuckled. "That good huh?"

Ashley blushed. "It's just that I haven't eaten all day and I was up all night studying... Also blueberry is my favourite muffin." She grinned before taking another bite.

"Aw yeah! Success!" The cute barista fist pumped the air before taking a sip of their own coffee. Ashley turned her own cup around to take a drink, then snorted when she saw what was written on the cup.

"What's the matter?" The cute barista put their own cup down and watched her anxiously.

"You just spelt my name wrong is all," Ashley explained before taking a slurp of coffee, "but there's nothing wrong with this coffee at all! Jesus, this is amazing." She moaned in ecstasy as she took another sip.

The barista giggle at the expression on her face before turning the cup on the table to read it with a frown. "Halsey... Hmm... Sorry about that!"

"No don't worry about it, it's kind of cute." Ashley grinned. Like you, she added to the end of her sentence mentally. She tried to catch a glimpse of the barista's name tag, hoping to get a clue as to their gender, but the tag was obscured by a fold of fabric. She looked up almost conspiratorily. "I hope this isn't rude, but I was wondering what your gender is?" She phrased it like a question, then looked down at her coffee, embarrassed.

The barista laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm actually gender fluid, but I use the pronouns I was assigned at birth. Which is female by the way. My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Ashley grinned. 

"Ruby!" A voice called from behind the counter, "break's over! We're about to get the lunchtime rush!"

"I've got to go back to work now... Will I see you around?"

"Probably... I expect I'm only going to be a more dead every day thanks to exams... But I always get coffee here." Ashley watched as Ruby got to her feet with a regretful sigh and a glance back to the counter.

"Can I have your number then?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Definitely." Ashley beamed as she scribbled down her number on a napkin and handed it to Ruby before pushing back her own chair and standing up. "Thank you for the muffin by the way!"

"Dont mention it!" Ruby turned back to the counter, looking down at the napkin in her hand. 

Below the eleven digits that made up her phone number, Ruby read in neat handwriting "text me! Halsey xx". Her lips curled up in a smile as she turned back to look at Ashley, who waved before exiting the shop. Maybe this new job was going to have its perks after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel? Idk, let me know in the comments if you want to read more!


End file.
